Code: Extension
by Cydra
Summary: Code Lyoko crossover. XANA has possessed Chip and is using him against Team Lyoko. Will Team Lyoko prevail with the help of Draco and Morph?
1. Prologue

Code: Extension

Prologue

Black sparks came out of the satellite antenna. Then a bolt of black electricity flew out and went into space. It hit a communication satellite and went inside it. Then a symbol that resembled a cross between an eye and the letter A appeared on the screen. The satellite had just been taken over by XANA, an evil computer virus bent on world domination. XANA peered through the clouds, he was observing his enemies: five teenagers at a high school in France. They were the main things stopping his global domination especially the one named Jeremie.

Then something else caught his attention; there was a signal on the other side of the planet. The signal showed that it was coming from a very strong computer. XANA zoomed in on it. It was better than a computer, it was a cyborg. It had amazing technological powers that would be very useful to XANA. So he focused on the location and fired himself towards it. The beam of black electricity raced for the island that the cyborg was on. An island named Kauai.


	2. Possession

Code: Extension

Chapter 1: Possession

It was the late afternoon; the sun was setting into the west. Draco, Chip, and Morph were on the beach, looking for seashells. "I found one!" said Draco and leaned it close to his ear. A hermit crab's pincer shot out and pinched his ear. Draco howled with pain and danced around trying to get the hermit crab off while Chip and Morph howled with laughter. Draco managed to get the crab off and flung out to sea.

Then Morph heard something. He looked up and saw a bolt of black electricity heading towards Chip. "Chip, look out!" he cried. But it was too late. The bolt hit Chip and went into him. His body was covered in black electrical sparks and he shimmered like a TV screen. He twitched a few more minutes and then stood still. He lifted his head and his pupil had been turned into a strange symbol that resembled a bull's-eye with a prong on the top and three at the bottom.

"This is a excellent body," said Chip. His voice sounded different: more mechanical and less compassionate. "Chip, are you okay?" asked Draco. Chip turned his head and scanned Draco and Morph. "I see that you are genetic experiments like this one," said Chip. "But I doubt you can get in my way." "Alright Chip, quit pretending and let's go home," said Draco. "I am not pretending!" yelled Chip and zapped Draco with a blast of purple electricity. This wasn't like Chip because his blasts were indigo and didn't hurt that much. "And I am not Chip. My name is XANA and I have taken over this body." "I think he wants to kill us," whispered Morph. "Nonsense, you don't really want to kill us, do you Chip?" XANA-Chip morphed his hands into blasters. "Yep, he wants to kill us," said Morph. Draco and Morph ran screaming towards the town.

XANA-Chip followed them blasting viral blast as he went. Eventually they passed the computer store were Chip worked. XANA-Chip stopped chasing Draco and Morph and went into the store. The store was thankfully empty and XANA-Chip approached one of the computers. Then the door opened behind him. XANA-Chip turned around and saw Draco and Morph holding plasma cannons. "Stop right there, Zeta or whatever you call yourself," said Draco. "It's XANA and I don't need to fight you. My real enemies are in France. I'll deal with you once I deal with them. Ta-ta." And with that XANA-Chip went inside the monitor and disappeared into the Internet. Draco and Morph turned to each other. "France?" they said in unison.


	3. Infiltration

Code: Extension

Chapter 2: Infiltration

On the other side of the world it was morning, on a Sunday to precise. The gang had gone into Lyoko for some quick practice in the Iceberg Region. "XANA hasn't attacked for a while," said Ulrich. "Yeah, I think the old rust bucket has finally given up," said Odd. Then a tear opened in the air in front of them. The tear widened and opened up into a portal. A small robot jumped out and the portal closed behind it. The robot looked like a cylinder with one eye, six tentacle arms, and four spider legs. Its pupil was the Eye of XANA. "Jeremie, has XANA created a new monster?" asked Aelita. "No, this thing came from outside of Lyoko. It's some kind of virus." "Not just any virus," said the robot. "This is the body of an alien cyborg I found. I took it and brought it back with me." "No offence XANA, but I think you could have gotten a better cyborg," said Odd. "Really? Let's test that," said XANA and he fired an indigo blast towards Odd. Odd leapt out of the way and the blast hit an ice boulder behind him. The boulder flickered and disappeared into nothingness. "Careful guys," said Jeremie. "That thing can fire out deadly computer viruses. In your digital state, it would destroy you." "So how do we fight it?" asked Yumi. "You can't. I'm rematerializing you." Aelita ran into a tower and hid in it. The rest disappeared from Lyoko. XANA wasn't fazed. "Go ahead and run. You'll see me again very soon." With that he disappeared back to Carthage.

Later the gang were in the woods, talking about XANA's new threat. "How are we going to defeat that cyborg?" asked Yumi. "We can't attack it head on. It'll delete us in ten seconds." "We'll have to bring the fight out here somehow," said Jeremie. "But how?" asked Aelita.

Just then Sissi appeared. "What are you losers doing here? The forest is dull enough without you five playing around in it." "We're having a private conversation, thank you very much," said Ulrich. "We're talking about what we'll do when we grow up," lied Aelita. "I'm thinking about being a rock star," said Odd. "Please, you have better chance of meeting aliens than being a rock star," said Sissi. Then something metal hit Sissi on the head and knocked her out.

The gang looked up. A small alien spacecraft had just landed their door on Sissi. Now to figures were in the doorway. One was a large green lizard with pointed ears. The other was a blob-slug-amoebae thingy. "One small step for an experiment!" said the lizard stepping out of the spacecraft. "One giant leap for experiment-kind!" said the blob and slammed a flag down on the lizard's foot. The lizard yelled with pain. "And one whopper headache for Sissi," said Odd. The two came to the group. The lizard was as tall as Yumi's waist. "Diminutive, aren't they?" said Ulrich. "Hi, I'm Draco and this is my cousin Morph," said the lizard. "We're looking for our cousin Chip. Have you seen him? He looks like this." Morph transformed into the cyborg that XANA had possessed. "Yeah we've seen him on, er," said Aelita. "Where is that?" asked Draco. "Well it's sort of secret," said Yumi. "Hey we can keep a secret, in fact we are a secret, right Morph?" "Yep." Jeremie sighed and said, "Your 'cousin' is in a virtual universe." "I think we both need to explain each other cause nobody's making sense," said Morph. That seemed logical so the gang told Draco and Morph about Lyoko and Draco and Morph told them about the genetic experiments. "So you're not here to abduct her?" said Odd pointing to Sissi who was still unconscious. "Not unless you want us to," said Morph. "I don't think we should though the idea is very tempting," said Yumi. "By the way what kind of a name is XANA?" asked Draco. "It's an acronym," said Jeremie. "So what does it stand for?" asked Draco. Jeremie was dumbfounded for a minute, trying to think of an answer.

Fortunately for Jeremie, his laptop started beeping. He pulled it out and turned it on. XANA-Chip's face appeared on the screen. "Hello my enemies. How are you today?" Draco pressed his face against the screen. "Get out of my cousin's body, you data-eating fungus!" he yelled. "So you two are here too. And you have joined with my enemies. That makes you more of a nuisance than ever," said XANA-Chip. "What do you want XANA?" asked Aelita. "Your memory of course. I will be arriving at the docks with the Skipizoa at 2 o'clock. I expect you to be there to meet us." "What do you think will make us agree to that?" said Ulrich. "The fact that I'll materialize an army of Tarantulas and Mega-Tanks and have them destroy the city," said XANA-Chip. "We'll just disconnect the scanners," said Odd. "Who said I'm going to use them. This body has the power to bring virtual things into the real world. And that reminds me, try to enter Lyoko through the scanners and I'll attack. And just to make sure those experiments don't do any funny business, bring them with Aelita. See you later." XANA-Chip logged off.

"Well this is a dilemma," said Ulrich. "Would the memory-draining kill me in the real world?" asked Aelita. "Probably yes," said Jeremie. "Is there anything we can do to save Chip?" asked Draco. "We could but it'll require a sound pitch of high decibel." The word 'decibel' echoed through Morph's mind for a while before it took hold. "I have an idea!" he cried. "I'm desperate enough to listen to it," said Draco. They all leaned in to hear Morph's idea. They stayed in that position to hear Jeremie's plan.


	4. Conquest

Code: Extension

Chapter 3: Conquest

Aelita, Draco, and Morph were waiting at the docks. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were waiting in the shadows. Jeremie was at the Super-Computer waiting to spring into action. A laptop had been left in the middle of the area for XANA to come out of. The plan was set and all they had to do was wait for XANA.

They didn't have to wait long. The instant the clock struck two the prepared computer screen flickered. A bolt of black electricity flew out. It formed into a giant jellyfish-like monster with the Eye of XANA on it, the Skipizoa. Riding on the Skipizoa's head was XANA-Chip. The screen crackled again and six large balls came out of it followed by six spider-like creatures with four legs. They all had the Eye of XANA on them. "Glad you could make it," said XANA-Chip. Aelita walked through the Tarantulas and Mega-Tanks to the Skipizoa. The Skipizoa picked her up and readied its tentacles.

"NOW!" yelled Draco. Morph quickly morphed into Belle and started screaming at the top of his lungs. The Skipizoa dropped Aelita like a hot potato and started thrashing its tentacles. The Tarantulas and Mega-Tanks were spinning around, shooting lasers randomly at different objects and their selves. Even XANA-Chip was covering his ears to bore out the screech. Draco, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi jumped out and attacked the monsters. The Tarantulas and Mega-Tanks were quickly destroyed. Then Draco and Aelita grabbed XANA-Chip. Morph them turned into Chip and jumped towards XANA-Chip. He poked a finger into XANA-Chip's computer screen. Instantly Morph, Draco, Aelita, XANA-Chip, and the Skipizoa turned into electrical energy. They went into the computer screen XANA-Chip came out of. Draco, Aelita, and the Skipizoa were sent to the Super-Computer. The Skipizoa was sucked into Carthage. Jeremie had the computer ready. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Draco, Scanning Aelita, Scanning Draco, Virtualization."

Aelita and Draco appeared in the Mountain Region of Lyoko. Draco was in full alien mode. He was dressed in knight's armor except for his fingers, mouths, eyes, wings, horns, and the end of his tail. His helmet had a red feather in it. His breastplate had his experiment image on it. "The Activated Tower is southwest of here," said Jeremie. "I'll send the vehicles." "No need for that Jeremie," said Draco. He grabbed Aelita and flew off with her.

Meanwhile in the real world, Morph and XANA-Chip were dumped back where they started. "What did you do?" demanded XANA-Chip. "Let me give it to you in layman's terms," said Morph. "I injected a virus in you that won't go away until the Tower is deactivated. It prevents you from returning to Lyoko and summoning monsters to Earth. We planned it all out." XANA-Chip scanned Morph. "It looks like you're part machine. I'll destroy you and get back to Lyoko." Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi jumped in front of XANA-Chip. "You'll have to destroy us too," said Yumi. XANA-Chip turned his hands into blasters. "My pleasure," he said.

Aelita and Draco flew onwards towards the tower. Suddenly Jeremie detected something in the distance. "Guys, there's a flock of monsters heading your way." As they got nearer they could make them out. There were six mosquito-like creatures and six manta ray-like creatures. "Hornets and Flying Mantises," cried Aelita. "Looks like XANA's sent his air force after us," said Draco. He flew through the flock avoiding the laser blasts. The flock flew after them. Then the Flying Mantises started dropping something skull-shaped. "Watch out Draco! Those are air mines." "Not to worry," said Draco and his horns started glowing. The mines were surrounded by the same purple light and flew back to the flock. They hit the Flying Mantises and blew up, taking the Mantises with them. The Hornets caught up started shooting lasers and acid at them. Draco did a neat loop and blasted the Hornets with all his mouth and eye powers. As soon as they were all gone, Aelita and Draco returned to their course.

Meanwhile Morph had been battling XANA-Chip for quite a while. Odd and Ulrich managed to pull off four of his arms and Yumi had smashed his eye. But XANA-Chip simply reattached the arms and healed his eye. Morph bought sometime by turning into Sparky and overloading XANA-Chip. XANA-Chip was out for a minute by came back online.

Meanwhile Aelita and Draco had arrived at the tower. Aelita dismounted Draco and went into the tower. XANA-Chip knocked out Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi and was starting towards Morph. Aelita was in the tower and was lifting herself up to the top. XANA-Chip grabbed Morph and was giving him a viral shock. Aelita logged onto the tower. Morph's body was being overloaded with viral electricity and couldn't take much more. Aelita entered Code: Lyoko and all the data screens sank down to the bottom of the tower. "Tower deactivated." Chip's eye flashed and his eye turned back to normal. The electrical current stopped and Morph was safe. Chip looked around puzzled about what had happened. Jeremie tapped in a few keys. "Return to the Past, Now!" A light sphere grew out of the factory. It engulfed the entire city, including Chip and Morph.


	5. Epilogue

Code: Extension

Epilogue

The gang was now in class talking about Draco, Chip, and Morph. "They seemed like nice guys," said Aelita. "To bad they couldn't hang out with us," said Odd. "I wish Chip could have stayed," said Jeremie. "I could have really used his help with Aelita's anti-virus and Franz Hopper's diary." Then the principal stepped into the room.

"May I have your attention please." All private conversation ended. "Thank you, I like to say that our school had just entered a foreign-exchange student program. Allow me to introduce your new student from Hawaii, Chixie." A girl of about 14 years of age stepped into the room. Her hair was black and had a hairclip that resembled a digital eye. She wore a metallic gray T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals. She was about 5' 6 with skinny built and tanned skin. She was escorted to her seat beside Odd and sat down. Odd turned to her and said, "Hi, my name's Odd. Wanna hang out with me?" Chixie smiled and said, "Okay, but only if your friends come with you." Odd thought her voice sounded familiar but couldn't tell where he heard it. But this sounded okay to him and he agreed.

Later the gang met outside the school with Chixie. She looked around and asked, "Are we alone?" "Yes," answered Odd. "Will anybody see us?" "Nobody at all," said Ulrich. "Good," said Chixie. Her form shimmered started to fade. Then it disappeared completely and was replaced by Chip sitting on Draco's head with Morph on his back. "Tah-dah!" they said in unison. Odd yelped and fell over in a heap. Everyone else reacted in a calmer way. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well when you did that return-to-the-past thing we ended up where we were when XANA attacked us," said Chip. "But since me and Draco were in Lyoko for a while we remembered everything. Morph' we're not sure of because he wasn't officially in Lyoko. But then he again, he tends to forget things when they're over." "But how were you even able to remember? XANA possessed you the entire time," said Jeremie. "It's probably because I have two separate brains unlike other creatures. When he possessed me, he could only control the body and one brain at a time. So I was conscious about what XANA was doing but all I could do was watch. Anyway I decided that I would stay here and help you guys with your Lyoko problem. I'm highly useful when it comes to computers." "But what about your family in Hawaii?" "Don't worry about them. We've made a Chateau entrance here so we can stay in touch. That entrance is also where my home is supposed to be here. I also made up the kid that was supposed to take my place in Hawaii." "How did you do that?" asked Yumi. Chip gave her an incredulous look. "What part of 'living computer virus and super hacker' did you not get?" "Well what about Draco and Morph?" asked Aelita. "You can't have them around you all day." "I can answer that," said Draco. "Tomorrow, Chixie will bring me to class as her pet lizard. Then she'll ask the teacher if he can be the class pet while she's here. As for Morph, he can switch from being with me to being with Chixie. Any more questions?" The group shook their heads. "Good, then let me ask a question. What's with Odd?" He was still on the ground twitching. "Mental shock," answered Ulrich. "I think it surprised him a bit that a potential girlfriend was really an alien genetic experiment." "Well he wasn't my type anyway," said Chip. They all laughed at this.

Unknown to all of them, deep in the bowels of Silicon Valley, California, something was lurking. It was a meteor of some kind. But not just any meteor, this meteor was a machine. It was made of an unearthly metal and circuits could be seen across it. Suddenly a flash appeared on a screen. The electrical current seemed to quicken. A voice beeped out; "Uploading increased by 20.6. Source is Genetic Experiment 629 and Project Lyoko. Physical construction rebooting and processing." The meteor rattled and started to take a different shape.

To be continued…


End file.
